


017. humiliation (situational)

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Food Play, Humiliation, Multi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're such a good squealer," Danneel says, grinning as she tips her toes up to let Gen lick the soles of her feet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	017. humiliation (situational)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt 'humiliation (situational)'. See tags for content notes.

"Here, piggy, piggy, piggy."

Danneel pats the couch and Adrianne sits back to enjoy the view when Gen comes crawling over. Except for the mitts on her hands and the pads on her knees, she's naked, has been since she crawled (literally) out of her pen this morning, and she couldn't look happier as she settles obediently at their feet.

They like to switch it up with petplay. Gen's usually on the receiving end -- it seems cruel (and not in the fun way) to keep her from her favorite -- but they cycle between puppy, pony, cow, cat and whatever else strikes their fancy. Today Gen's in pig mode, with pigtails in her hair and a curled rubber pig tail bouncing from the plug nestled inside her ass, and she pushes her face contentedly against Adrianne's thigh as Adrianne strokes down between her shoulder blades.

"C'mon, piggy," Adrianne teases, "let's hear you."

She honestly hadn't thought Gen could get any redder but is quickly proven wrong by the scarlet blush that paints her cheeks as she lets out a happy noise against her leg. 

"Good girl," Adrianne says, rubbing down Gen's side. "Such a good little pig." She swings a tiny hook in Gen's face as she asks, "You ready to try again?"

Gen nods, kneeling up to give Adrianne better access to her face.

The nosehooks can't stay on all day -- despite the enjoyable humiliation, it gets too painful after a while -- but with regular breaks, it's manageable. Gen's cheeks are hot to the touch when Adrianne tips her head back but she's pliant under her fingertips as Adrianne catches the end of her nose with the hooks and fastens it in place around her pigtails. 

Gen twitches her nose as much as she can once Adrianne lets go, unable to untie the hook with her hands in mittens, and Adrianne allows her to settle into it again. It pulls her nose up, making the piggy nickname even more appropriate, but Adrianne can't help but find it weirdly endearing as she leans down to kiss Gen on the lips.

She can't kiss back fully, not with the hooks pulling her top lip up a fraction, and Adrianne slides her tongue against her teeth with a smile as she licks at Gen's lips. 

Gen's squirming when they break apart, knees spread wide on the carpet, and Danneel gives one of her pigtails a tug as she asks, "You hungry, piggy?"

Adrianne isn't surprised when Gen nods eagerly. It's been a long, strenous morning for her and the bowl of oatmeal that she had her face shoved into for breakfast was a long time ago.

Danneel toes her heels off with a smile and props her bare feet in front of Gen. "An appetizer," she says, tapping Gen's cheek with her toes. "Be thorough, piggy."

Gen doesn't need telling twice. She curls her mittened hands under her body as she leans down to lick obediently at Danneel's bare feet. Her tail bounces as she does so, jiggling with every dip of her head, and Adrianne gives her bare ass a playful slap to make Gen squeal around Danneel's toes.

"You're such a good squealer," Danneel says, grinning as she tips her toes up to let Gen lick the soles of her feet. She shivers as she does so, tensing under the tickle of Gen's tongue, and Adrianne shares a knowing glance with Gen as she licks over Danneel's sensitive in-step again and again and again until she's laughing.

"Good pig," Danneel says, flexing her toes and reaching down to pat Gen on the head. With her hands bound, it's hard to clean her face and so she settles for rubbing it against the carpet to wipe off the smears of spit. "I think you earned your main course."

Gen looks up, eyes bright, and Adrianne leaves her there for a second while she goes to retrieve her food from the kitchen.

Gen's eyes get even brighter when Adrianne returns with a bucket.

It's clean and relatively shallow but even so, Adrianne would put money on it being difficult to eat out of. Gen's food lines the bottom, a heap of cold leftovers from the previous evening, and Danneel gives her pigtails another tug as she says, "There you go, piggy. All the scraps you can eat."

Gen had asked for this, had specifically requested being forced to eat scraps, but as Adrianne guides her down to the bucket, she watches for the sign to slow down nonetheless. The food is safe but not particularly appetizing, cold meat, vegetables and potatoes all mashed together, but Gen's only signal is a smile before she digs in with gusto.

"That's it," Danneel says, petting her hair, "who's a greedy little pig?"

Gen makes a noise of agreement and Adrianne perches on the couch to check just how much she's enjoying this. She can see how wet her cunt is from a distance but as Gen bends down to eat her lunch, her legs stay open enough for Adrianne to ease two fingers inside her. 

Gen moans into the bucket, pushing back into the touch, and Adrianne gives the plug a twist inside her ass as she teases, "Guess you always did like your food."

Her cunt is sloppy and wet, enough that Gen can probably hear the slick sound of Adrianne's fingers sliding in and out of her. She's come twice already today but from the way she rolls her hips back against Adrianne's hand, it's clear she's already up for round three.

Gen switches between the bucket and her water bowl, lapping up a drink before going back to the food, and Danneel drops to a seat next to Adrianne on the couch to whisper, "She doing okay?"

"Great," Adrianne mouths back, sliding her fingers out of Gen's cunt. She wipes her hand on her ass, smearing slickness over her skin, and flicks the plug to make the tail sway. "She's ready for another one."

"After lunch?" Danneel asks, quiet enough for Gen not to hear. 

"We could try outside?" Adrianne suggests. "I think she'd be down with it."

"You just like seeing her get messy," Danneel says, smirking. "But yeah, that sounds good." She looks down at Gen with a fond smile. "She'll love it."

At their feet, Gen keeps eating, apparently hungry after the morning's exertions, and Adrianne takes a drink as Danneel settles happily at her side. It's a pleasant spectacle, watching Gen's tail sway as she eats, and Adrianne grins at the mess on her face when she finally lifts her head from her bucket. "You done, piggy?"

Gen nods, food lingering on her chin and nose, and Adrianne leans down to wipe her face clean with a towel. The bucket's almost empty, licked clean in the places Gen could reach, and Adrianne gives her a kiss on the lips in reward. "You up for some dessert?"

Gen nods again, tilting her head up into Adrianne's touch with a happy little moan, but Adrianne tuts. "I'm going to need a little more enthusiasm, piggy. Show me how much you want your treat."

A wry smirk crosses Gen's lips but she obeys, sitting up to let her tail wag as she makes a pleading noise against Adrianne's thigh. It's no more humiliating than the rest of the treatment she's been subjected to already -- being hogtied and made to suck a plastic dick for their amusement probably takes that title -- but a healthy flush covers Gen's cheeks anyway as she looks up hopefully.

"Give her some dessert," Danneel says, pushing herself to her feet. "I'll go get things ready."

Gen's head jerks up at that and Adrianne knows it's only the 'animals don't talk' rule that keeps her from asking what she's doing. As it is, Gen can only let out a sound of curious frustration as Danneel strolls out of the room and Adrianne cups her cheek to kiss her again.

"Be patient," she says softly, kissing Gen's upturned nose. "You've got the whole afternoon left." She tucks a stray piece of Gen's hair behind her ear as she asks, "You having fun?"

Gen makes a happy sound and Adrianne laughs. 

"You need to slow down any?" she asks, reaching down to cup Gen's tits when Gen shakes her head. 

Her skin is damp with sweat -- crawling around on all fours all day is surprisingly tiring -- but she moans, resting her bound hands against Adrianne's thighs as she arches into the touch to her breasts. Adrianne squeezes harder, groping her tits possessively, and Gen shivers, rocking her hips forward as her hands pat uselessly at Adrianne's legs.

"You like this?" Adrianne says, squeezing hard enough to make Gen's eyes flutter closed as she gasps. "You like being treated like a piece of meat, piggy?"

The roll of Gen's hips is a clear agreement but Gen gives a desperate whimper anyway when Adrianne pulls hard on her nipples.

"Maybe later," Adrianne says, patting her sore tits. "Right now, you're going to put your tongue to work again for me."

Gen sits back on her heels as Adrianne stands up to peel her panties off. They're wet, an occupational hazard of watching Gen spend the day in a state of aroused humiliation, and Adrianne steps out of them, leaving her cunt inches away from Gen's waiting mouth as she looks down at her.

"Sorry, baby," she says, giving Gen a pat on the cheek, "that's not for you." Gen's brow creases and Adrianne says, "You'll have to make do with the alternative."

With a glance back at Gen, she kneels on the couch facing the wall with her thighs spread and her arms resting on the back of the couch. The position puts her ass in the air, exposed and easily accessible, and she looks over her shoulder with a smile. "Get to work, piggy."

Gen goes beet red but she doesn't protest as she leans forward to bury her face in Adrianne's ass. 

Her cheeks are warm where they're pressed against Adrianne's ass but the sweep of her tongue against her hole is an effective distraction. Her mouth is hot and slick, and as she flicks her tongue against the clench of Adrianne's ass, Adrianne's grateful for the reminder of just how talented Gen's mouth can be. 

It's easy enough to forget after a day of Gen just taking whatever they give her and Adrianne grinds back into the touch with a moan as Gen pushes her tongue harder against her ass, lapping and licking with helpless enthusiasm.

She'd been planning to hold out longer but as Gen sighs happily against her skin, Adrianne figures it's been long enough already. Propping herself up on her left arm, she drops her right to her pussy to rub over her clit with tiny, urgent strokes. Gen doesn't let up, just keeps licking and licking and licking, and Adrianne moans at the hot slide of her tongue against her.

"Oh, god," she groans, closing her eyes and pushing back into Gen's mouth, "keep going, keep going…"

Gen snuffles happily against her, pressing a wet kiss to her hole, and Adrianne tenses with a cry as she comes. She shudders with the crash of it, rocking against Gen's tongue with a pleased moan, and keeps up the pressure on her clit until she rides out every last clench of the high.

Her legs feel surprisingly shaky when she turns around to lower herself back down. She's wet from her orgasm and from the press of Gen's mouth against her and she shivers at the cool air on her heated pussy when she sits with her legs apart, still breathing hard from her release.

Gen's face is a mess again, smeared with spit instead of food this time, and Adrianne wipes her clean for a second time as she kisses her on the forehead. "Good job," she says fondly. "Good girl."

Gen smiles at the praise, leaning into Adrianne's touch, and Adrianne pushes the stray strands of hair out of her face as she strokes her cheek and nose. She can hear the door close in the kitchen as Danneel comes back inside and she stands up to pull her skirt and panties back on when Danneel pokes her head around the door. "We're all ready out here."

Curious, Gen looks between the two of them and Adrianne pats her on the cheek again as she says, "Come on, piggy. We have a treat for you."

She takes her time walking through to the kitchen, going slow enough to let Gen crawl along at her heels, but can't resist speeding up when she gets close enough to see the set-up outside. 

Their yard is relatively private, blocked off with tall trees on all sides, but there's some extra privacy afforded by a border of tarps this time. They're putting in a patio -- Adrianne has the plans sketched out in her workshop -- but until it's laid, there's a broad patch of open ground where they've taken out the turf. 

It's muddy, made even worse by the water that Danneel's just added, and Gen's eyes go wide when she looks out at it through the glass of the door. 

Strolling around behind her, Danneel rubs her fingers down the length of Gen's pussy as she asks, "Do you wanna come, piggy?"

Gen nods, then squeals when Danneel slaps her cunt.

Smiling, Adrianne pulls the door open and looks down at her. "Here's the deal," she says, "There's a prize out there for you. You get out there and find it like the dirty little pig you are and we'll let you come."

Danneel slides a couple of fingers inside her with one hand while working Gen's kneepads off with the other. "That sound like fun, baby?"

Gen's nod is fervent and sincere and Adrianne steps back to give her space as Danneel pulls the last kneepad off and slaps her on the ass. "Get to it."

The plug bobs in her ass as Gen crawls carefully outside. It's right at the limit of what they know Gen's comfortable with in terms of public exposure and Adrianne watches carefully for a signal to stop as Gen glances around her. 

The tarp walls are flimsy but high enough to afford them some privacy and Gen seems satisfied enough with the screening as she crawls out into the dirt. It's practically a puddle, with mud splashing up her arms and legs as she moves through it, and Adrianne smiles when Gen drops down to her elbows to search with her bound hands. Her breasts land squarely in the mud and Adrianne watches it smear down her chest and stomach as she crawls forward, ass in the air and tail swaying.

As messy as the mud is, it isn't deep and Danneel leans in to whisper in Adrianne's ear as Gen searches through the mud on the far edge of the dirt patch, "She's close."

Despite having just come, the sight of Gen's bare, mud-soaked thighs and tits goes straight to Adrianne's cunt as she shrugs. "Fine by me." She smiles. "I think she's earned her reward."

Gen digs deeper with her bound hands and Adrianne leans against the door when a smile when the pink toy comes into view. It's a dog toy, pink and plastic, and she watches Gen fumble in the mud for a second before lowering her head to take it between her teeth.

"Good girl," Danneel says, smiling wide as Gen comes crawling back. She's a mess, mud-covered and sweaty with a dog toy held between her teeth, but Danneel ducks down to kiss her on the forehead with a grin. Gen looks up, wide-eyed and hopeful, but Danneel doesn't take the toy out of her mouth as she asks, "Do you want to come?"

Gen nods urgently and Adrianne steps in before Danneel can answer, "Sure thing, piggy."

The bullet vibe she holds in Gen's face is small and pink but as soon as Gen reaches for it with her bound hands, Adrianne tosses it over her head and out into the dirt, like she's playing fetch with a dog. 

"Go get it," she orders. "You wanna come, you take that and get yourself off."

It's a sign of how desperate Gen is that she doesn't hesitate, just drops the toy and goes crawling back out into the mud to locate the vibrator. It's a struggle for her to turn it on with her bound hands but as soon as it flickers to life, Gen has it pressed against her pussy like it's a lifeline. She tips forward, ass in the air, shoulders braced on the ground and tits in the mud as she grinds her hips against the vibe with naked desperation, and Adrianne kicks the dirt with her bare foot to send mud splattering over Gen's ass and thighs.

It doesn't slow her down in the slightest and out of the corner of her eyes, Adrianne sees Danneel slip her hand in her own panties as she watches Gen hump the vibe with a stuttering moan. 

"Let me hear you," Adrianne orders. Her pussy's still slick from her last orgasm and she basks in the low thrum of pleasure as Gen looks over, filthy and writhing in the mud. "You've been a noisy little pig all day -- don't stop now."

With her nose still pulled up by the hooks, Gen moans obediently. Her cries get louder, gasps and groans drifting across the dirt as she rides the vibe as fast as she can. Her cunt's wet enough that Adrianne can see the sheen of it from there, pink and pretty against the mud, and she bites her lip as Gen squirms in the dirt, tail bouncing as she inches ever closer to a well-earned release.

She cries when it finally hits, hips jerking and shoulders tensing as she buries her tits deeper in the dirt. Her knees slip on the wet ground, thighs trembling as she rides out the burst with the vibe clutched in her bound hands, and she collapses down into the mud with a whimper when she's squeezed out every last drop of pleasure.

On Adrianne's left, Danneel moans a second later but Adrianne's focus stays on Gen as she rolls over onto her back, her chest heaving as she stares up at the cloudy sky. She's filthy now, smeared with mud from hair to heels, but looks as dazed and satisfied as ever when she glances over for her next instructions.

"Good girl," Adrianne says, beaming, and something heats in her chest when Gen grins back. "We just need you to do one more thing for us and then we'll take a break, okay?"

Gen nods. It's an effort for her to push herself up to her hands and knees again -- Adrianne sympathizes with how much spending the day on all fours can take it out of you -- but Danneel gestures for her to stand. "On your feet, baby."

The hose is still hooked up to the sink from where Danneel used it to create the mud now painting Gen's body and Adrianne reaches over to crank the tap on as Gen struggles to her feet.

"Hands on your head, piggy," Danneel says as Adrianne raises the hose with a smirk. "Time to clean you up."

When the cold water hits, Gen's squeals are the loudest they've been all day.


End file.
